The present invention relates to a power transmission aparatus using a clutch whose output rotational angle can be preset. More particularly, the invention relates to a power transmission apparatus in which the timing of energizing an electromagnetic clutch control is such as to stop the clutch at a predetermined position.
A veriety of clutch mechanisms are known and used in printers and the like for control of paper feed, change of ribbon color, card feed, operation of a stamp or cutter, and the like. However, each known clutchmechanism, when used with others in the same machine, has its own electromagnetic trigger and, therefore, operates separately. Thus, a priter having a plurality of clutch-controlled functions is inevitably bulky, complicated in structure, and expensive.